A sputtering deposition method includes a diode sputtering method, a magnetron sputtering method, and the like. For example, in the diode sputtering method that utilizes radio frequency (RF), there is a problem that a deposition rate is low, and the temperature of a base material tends to increase due to irradiation of secondary electrons ejected from a target. Therefore, the RF diode sputtering method is not suitable for mass production. On the other hand, with the magnetron sputtering method, secondary electrons ejected from a target are captured by a magnetic field generated on the surface of the target. Therefore, the temperature of a base material is less prone to increase. In addition, ionization of gas is facilitated by captured secondary electrons, so it is possible to increase the deposition rate (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).